The invention relates to a link member for tire chains, in particular tire protection chains, comprising a link member body that has at least one connecting opening for additional chain members and comprises a tire contact part and a wear part having lateral studs and at least one central stud.
Link members are known in which the wear part comprises several essentially identically configured studs between which recesses are provided. The lateral surfaces and the end faces of the link member body extend essentially parallel to one another.